Gouka Kenran
Gouka Kenran (業火絢爛) is the 1st single from Rikkai Young Kan. Tracklist #Gouka Kenran #Gouka Kenran (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= Ｃ’ＭＯＮ 泣き言を言うのは　ＥＡＳＹ 逃げるのも全然　ＥＡＳＹ だけどＭＡＹＢＥ　そんなのＬＩＥ　ＬＩＥ だからＣＲＡＺＹ　切れるまで。。。 行くぜＳｔａｇｅ　勝利のロード 涙ならＳｍａｒｔ　ひそかにぐっと飲んでやってんだ 冗談じゃないぜ　遊びじゃないのさ どこまでも上昇するための方程式はあるか？ あてはめてみな　努力×才能＝常勝 あ？　上等だぜ来いよ 愚問・愚問・愚問・愚問だろ？ 常勝と呼ばれること　プライド 平坦な道なんてないぜ　ナめんな 常勝が背負う意味の　重さ それがどれほど大事なのか 気合い入れろよ　ＦＩＧＨＴＩＮＧ　ＯＮ　ＴＨＥ　ＣＯＡＴ 目的は何？紳士なり？ＮＯ！勝つためにこだわりは捨てるべき Ｓｔａｒｔ　勝負の定理 昔からＳｍａｓｈ　歴史が証明してきたんだ 馴れ合いじゃなく　独りでもなくて 厳しさを共有することを方法論としてきた 計算してみな　勇気×信頼＝完勝 あ？　上等だぜ来いよ 疑問？疑問？疑問はないだろ？ 完全な理想のチーム求め 太陽が燃えてるあの向こうへ だんだんとヒートする　レーザーのように 女神でさえも騙せそうさ 奪いとるのさ　ＬＵＣＫＹ　ＯＮ　ＴＨＥ　ＳＴＡＲＳ 天才的に？飾るべき？ＮＯ！勝つために自惚れは捨てるべき 完勝を求めること　パーフェクト 簡単に微笑まないぜ　ヴィーナス 正解はどこにもないさ　全然 それはラインの中の世界 覚悟決めろよ　ＳＨＩＮＩＮＧ　ＯＮ　ＭＹ　ＨＥＡＲＴ 完全な支配のゲーム求め 瞬間のスポットのその向こうへ ＳＵＮ　ＳＵＮとビートする　興奮のショータイム 悪魔とさえも踊れるのさ ペースあげろよ　ＲＵＮＮＩＮＧ　ＯＮ　ＭＹ　ＨＥＡＲＴ 泣き言を言うのは　ＥＡＳＹ 逃げるのも全然　ＥＡＳＹ だけどＭＡＹＢＥ　そんなのＬＩＥ　ＬＩＥ だからＣＲＡＺＹ　切れるまで。。。 |-| Romaji= Ｃ’ＭＯＮ Nakigoto wo iu no wa EASY Nigeru no mo zenzen EASY Dakedo MAYBE sonna no LIE LIE Dakara CRAZY kireru made… Ikuze Stage shouri no ROODO Namida nara Smart hisokani gutto nonde yattenda Jyoudan jyanaize asobi jyanai no sa Doko made mo jyoushou suru tame no houteishiki wa aru ka? Atehametemina doryoku x sainou = jyoushou* A? jyoutou daze koi yo Gumon gumon gumon gumon daro? Jyoushou to yobareru koto PURAIDO Heitan na michi nantenaize namenna Jyoushou ga seou imi no omosa Sore ga dore hodo daiji na no ka Kiai ireru yo FIGHTING ON THE COAT Mokuteki wa nani? Shinshi nari? NO! Katsu tame ni kodawari wa suterubeki Start shoubu no teiri Mukashi kara Smash rekishi ga shoumei shite kitanda Nareai jyanaku hitori demo nakute Kibishisa wo kyouyuu suru koto wo houhouron to shitekita Keisan shite mina yuuki x shinrai = kanshou* A? Jyoutou daze koi yo Gimon? Gimon? Gimon wa nai daro? Kanzen na risou no CHIIMU motome Taiyou ga moeteru ano mukou e Dandan to HIITO suru REEZAA no you ni Megami de sae mo damasesou sa Ubaitoru no sa LUCKY ON THE STARS Tensai teki ni? Kazarubeki? NO! Katsu tame ni unubore wa suterubeki Kanshou wo motomeru koto PAAFEKUTO Kantan ni hohoemanaize VIINASU Seikai wa doko ni mo nai sa zenzen Sore wa RAIN no naka no sekai Kakugo kimero yo SHINING ON MY HEART Kanzen na shihai no GEEMU motome Shunkan no SUPOTTO no sono mukou e SUN SUN to BITTO suru koufun no SHOTTAIMU Akuma to saemo odoreru no sa PEESU agero yo RUNNING ON MY HEART Ｃ’ＭＯＮ Nakigoto wo iu no wa EASY Nigeru no mo zenzen EASY Dakedo MAYBE sonna no LIE LIE Dakara CRAZY kireru made… |-| English= Ｃ’ＭＯＮ Giving complaints is EASY Running away is also completely EASY But MAYBE it’s LIE LIE That’s why CRAZY until you break… Let’s go Stage road of victory If it’s tears Smart secretly swallow it fast It’s not a joke, it’s not a game Is there an equation for the sake of rising anywhere? Just apply it effort x talent = invincible A? Only first-class can come It’s a foolish foolish foolish question, right? The pride of being called invincible It’s not a flat and smooth road The weight of being burdened by the meaning of invincible How much important it is Raise your yell FIGHTING ON THE COAT What’s the purpose? Become a gentleman? NO! For the sake of winning, throw away the prejudice Start the match proposition Since older days Smash history has been the proof It’s not a conspiracy; it’s also not by oneself Sharing the strictness is the method we know Calculate it courage x trust = complete victory A? Only first-class can come Question? Question? There is no question? Searching for the perfect ideal team Beyond the burning sun Gradually hitting like a laser Even a goddess has been tricked Plunder it LUCKY ON THE STARS Genius-like? A decoration? NO! For the sake of winning, throw away the pretension Searching for the complete victory, perfect Don’t just smile easily, Venus The is no correct one anywhere, completely That is the world inside the line Prepare yourself SHINING ON MY HEART Searching for the complete control game Beyond the instant spot SUN SUN and beat, it’s an exciting show time Even if it’s with the devil, let’s dance Raise your pace RUNNING ON MY HEART Ｃ’ＭＯＮ Giving complaints is EASY Running away is also completely EASY But MAYBE it’s LIE LIE That’s why CRAZY until you break… Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles